You Had Your Chance
by It's Tori That's It
Summary: ok so i got some of this from someone elses story and then i added alot of stuff to it so please enjoy and i promise to write some original stories soon since its summer and they will all be troyella and zanessa


Too Bad You Couldn't See.

Summary: Troy used to like Sharpay but she always blow him off, now three years later he's Americas biggest male recording artist. TROYELLA ONESHOT! I got the idea from avril lavigne song, sk8er boi!

Gabriella looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. For the past four months the press had been pressuring her to tell who she was engaged to. She didn't budge once. Her relationship with her best friend began two years ago. They met at a record company party and had quickly become best friends. When anybody asked they'd simply say that's all they were but two months after they met they'd began a secret relationship. Now one year and ten months later, Gabriella Montez was getting ready to walk down the aisle with Troy's father.

The wedding was being held at a secret beach in Hawaii. There were barely fifty people there and absolutely NO press. She wasn't wearing any shoes but instead a full length pinky-white strapless dress. She had some pinky-white flowers in her hair and looked absolutely stunning.

The music began to play and Gabi linked arms with her soon-to-be father-in-law and walked down the small aisle. Her best friend, Taylor McKessie was standing next to Troy's best friend Chad Danforth. Soon after Troy and Gabi had started dating they'd introduced them and they were now dating.

Troy was standing to the left of them and looking at Gabi with such love in his eyes it still took awhile to get used to it. She couldn't believe that anyone could ever not love this man on just his personality alone.

He'd told her all about this woman named Sharpay, they'd even wrote a song about it, which Gabi was in the process of recording.

"We are gathered here today to witness..." The vicar began.

TWO WEEKS LATER...

"That's the last box" a man dressed in overalls told the newlywed couple.

"Thanks, here" Troy handed the man a massive tip.

Troy and Gabriella were standing in their brand new mansion. They'd just bought it under the radar of the press and were in the current, deadly stage which was UNPACKING!

"I really like these!" Gabi exclaimed looking at the polka-dot dining sets.

"You chose them honey" Troy laughed. He was standing there in just his jeans, he'd given up on wearing a top in the heat and stress of unpacking.

"Okay, ten more boxes and we're done!" Gabi laughed.

TEN MILES AWAY...

"Chad just tell me where he lives and I won't hurt you" Sharpay threatened Chad holding some scissors to his afro.

"Please, not the fro!" he pleaded.

"Dang it , where does he live!?" She exclaimed and began closing the scissors slowly for dramatic effect.

"Okay okay! He lives in Beverly Hills, 8746" He cowered under the threat of someone deforming his fro.

"See that wasn't so bad" Sharpay muttered.

BACK WITH TROY AND GABI...

"Ta-da" Gabi announced looking at the pile of empty cardboard boxes.

"So tomorrow, are you ready to tell the world?" he asked her, slipping his muscular hands around her small waist.

"If you are" Gabi said leaning back on him.

"Totally" he said kissing her passionately.

She turned and placed her hands on his chest as they fell down onto their new bed.

There was a loud noise which indicated the doorbell.

"Urg who is it?" Troy muttered getting up and walking down the stairs to open the door.

"You owe me" Gabi called making him look back as he opened it and laugh at her.

"Sharpay!" he exclaimed shocked, he quickly hid his left hand in his pocket.

She was still a bit shocked at seeing the Troy Bolton without a shirt on standing in front of her. Troy's expression mirrored Sharpay's with the shock and horror.

"Hi Troy" Sharpay said smiling slightly.

"Can I come in?" she asked him flirtatiously.

"Err no" Troy said turning and giving Gabi a look to stay there.

"Why not?" she pouted

Behind the door Gabi tried to hide her laughter.

"Because you had your chance in high school when I loved you well when I thought I loved you but now I have found the girl of my dreams and I will never leave her" troy said as he opened the front door wide enough for sharpay to see gabriella in the living room. Then gabby walked upstairs to change.

'But troy I wanted to go out with you in high school but my friends said that we don't belong together and besides you were a skater dude back then and you would have ruined my popularity" sharpay said.

"And that's just it sharpay you where worried about what your friends thought and what the school thought instead of following your heart and now I am glad you never went out with me because if we had gone out I probably would have never met gabby" troy said.

"O troy could you hurry up in here cause I wanna show you my new outfit that I bought in Victoria Secret and the new "toys" I bought for you and it will take all night for me to show them to you so we better get started now if you catch my drift" gabby said as she walked down the stairs in a robe and stood next to troy while putting her hands on his chest with a sexy smirk on her face.

"Uh sharpay could you come back never cause I have some "business" to take care of bye" troy said as he closed the door.

"When he closed the door gabby dropped her robe and jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and her and troy made their way upstairs to start their adventures."


End file.
